


Eternity Trinkets

by AwesomeHeart



Series: Three Friends for Three Waynes [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Could kill you with a nail file Chloe, Jeweler Adrien, M/M, fashion designer marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeHeart/pseuds/AwesomeHeart
Summary: Sick and tired of modeling and the nail indents of a certain Vixen. Adrien tries to figure out of those situations but in such a way that his father would regret saying 'no' for once.In doing so could lead him to meeting someone that he could be a Knight too... well if the Ice Prince would have him that is.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Damian Wayne
Series: Three Friends for Three Waynes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825198
Comments: 25
Kudos: 185





	1. Diverting attention

Flipping the miraculous ring between his fingers, Adrien wondered how he could possibly get his father off his trail and get a bit more freedom away from modeling. Well mostly away from the hands of Lila but getting away from modeling would certainly give him a breather. He ran his teeth over his lip in thought and glanced up in time to see an advert for jewelry on his computer screen. 

He blinked a couple of times looking between the ring and the advert before settling his gaze on the ring with a smile on his face. “That could work.”

Plagg raised his head sleepily from his cozy corner on the desk. Marinette had been kind enough to make a snuggle bed for him after having made one for Tikki. He yawned massively, “What could work, kid?”

“Create a jewelry line for father.” Adrien clicked and typed rapidly on his computer going through everything he needed to know in order to do the process. He also created a conversation with Chloe to create a cover story for the ring. They decided on it being a gift from her as a First day of school present. 

He was happy to have her friendship again after having a deep conversation about school and their attitudes a couple months back. He worked on gaining a back bone and she worked on being kind whilst still keeping the Chloe flair. This in turn helped them see what was happening to Marinette. How badly she was being affected by Lila’s lies.

They slowly worked on gaining her trust back, which built much more quickly when they hid the girl after she collapsed as Ladybug. Chloe had been quick to call the Dupain-Chengs and Nathalie to inform them of the impromptu sleepover for a group project. He even felt that in order to keep the balance that he would reveal his identity too. 

Marinette had a mini meltdown over the whole thing and nearly got akumatized over it. Thankfully Tikki had swallowed them up without too much hassle as they tried to bring Marinette back to a more lucid state. Adrien had made one cat pun that managed to bring her out of her panic and swat his nose. “Silly cat!”

He laughed and pulled her onto his lap as he nuzzled into her neck in comfort. “I’m so glad it’s you princess.”

She blinked but quickly recovered enough to hold onto him tightly and mumbled into his hair above his ear with more emotion than she felt in years. “I’m glad it’s you too kitty.”

It helped in the long run after some in depth talking with the Kwamis, it was decided that Marinette and Adrien would be Co-Guardians to keep them equal partners. Chloe became their secret keeper and provided them a safe house to practise guardianship and anything else they deemed important at that time. Until Adrien was near enough the same level as Marinette they decided to wait to divide the miraculous between the two, but decided to give Chloe the Bee miraculous in a different form. 

Pollen was very happy to have been reunited with Chloe and how well her queen had grown into a better version of herself. When asked what she would like her comb to be changed into she requested it be an amber honeycomb bracelet with a bee charm. After having been with Chloe the last time she had spotted the charm bracelets and thought they were just the bees knees. 

Adrien chuckled at the memory of a buzzing Pollen as she whizzed around the bracelet and felt that he could make a matching charm for her and Chloe if this worked out well. He began muttering to himself as he quickly sketched out ideas for the jewelry line. If he was going to get his fathers approval then he had to make sure that a ‘no’ would be a bad thing. 

Thankfully it was a weekend and his father wouldn’t be back till after he returned from school on Monday. On Sunday he sent a quick email to Nathalie requesting an hour of his father’s time and then moved on quickly to a video call with Chloe and Marinette to gather ideas and inspiration.

“I made a business plan for you Adrikins,” Marinette coughed into her hands and raised her eyebrows at Chloe. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out childishly in return. “Fiiine, I made one with Maribug for you. Since I figured you would have been more focused on the creative side.”

He rubbed his neck sheepishly and flashed his dubbed sunshine smile at the both of them. “You caught me. Truly would be lost if it weren’t for the both of you.”

She waved her hands in a nonchalant manner before returning to her manicure. “Just make something pretty for us and we’ll call it even.” 

Marinette giggled as she rummaged through her papers looking for a specific commission. “Would be happy to do a collaboration as MDC in future. A line with clothes and the jewelry as the focal point, I think we would have heads turning.” 

“You really think I get to that stage?” His voice quivered just a little as a sudden dread of things going wrong suddenly entered his head. “What if he says no?”

Chole blinked at the sudden change in demeanour but Marinette was quick to focus on her screen and channel her ladybug confidence as she spoke. “He will say yes and you will succeed. You are able to forge on and do something in your own right. Don’t you ever sell yourself short Adrien.”

“Bu-”

“No buts”

“Unless they are nice looking” Chloe blew on her fingers and smiled at having made the other two laugh. “You’ll be fine Adrien, you have us backing you.” 

“The prettiest of back up dancers.” He snickered as the other two snorted at him in derision. He relaxed his shoulder and smiled softly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” They replied in kind.

It was another two weeks before he saw his father for their appointment. In between there had been very few akumas to which he had been thankful as it left him time to come up with a few more designs as well as redo his first ones as he had gotten better in drawing. Needed to be consistent if he was to impress his hardly impressed father. 

He readjusted his waistcoat and tie as he double checked his reflection, ignoring the fact that he looked like Felix. He glanced behind himself to see Plagg showing Kaalki the best hot spots in the room for naps. He was thankful that last week he got his eyes tested and was recommended to wear reading glasses. When he had said to Marinette about needing them, she had immediately given him the horse miraculous to look after. Saying that it would give him practise wearing two at a time as well as always having perfect vision in future should things get worse. 

Moving the frameless glasses up his nose he called out as he made his way over to his desk to pick his portfolio and business plan. “See you two in an hour or two depending on how things go.”

Plagg and Kaalki floated over and gave him a quick nuzzle. Plagg purred. “Knock em dead kid.”

The two kwamis floated in front of him and nodded in approval at his look. Adrien smiled at the warmth and support he had in his life as he had received texts from Chloe and Marinette earlier when he was feeling nervous. “I’ve got this. Take care you two.”

Leaving the room he rolled his shoulders and stood tall as he made his way over to his father's home office and gave a miniscule smile at Nathalie who was giving him once over. “Is father ready for me Nathalie?”

Nathalie glanced at her tablet and nodded stiffly. She stood up and swiped the invisible dust off of her skirt and directed the way to his father’s office door. Opening the door she announced that Adrien was there and turned back to him. Softly spoken with one of her rare smiles specially for him. “Good luck Adrien.”

Adrien took a deep breath after sending Nathlie a smile and schooled his features. He entered the room with confidence and with the belief that he would change his life for the better.


	2. Teased encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien/Marintte- 24  
> Damien - 19  
> Jason- 29

It was one of the more foggier days that Adrien found himself walking amongst the dense population of Gothamites heading to or from work at lunch time. Luckily or unluckily he had the side effects of having had the black cat miraculous for over ten years now that he was able to maneuver without great difficulty. 

Swerving in and out of the sea of people he kept his eyes on his main objective. Getting to Wayne Enterprises. He fluffed up his hair as he passed the mirrored windows before entering the main building and prepared himself for the upcoming consultation with the main man himself. Bruce Wayne. 

He smirked a little at the thought of one of Lila’s lies that included the Waynes before clearing it into a sunshine smile he was known for as he neared the receptionist. 

The young lady finished her call when she noticed him and blushed in a shy manner. She cleared her throat nervously as she brought on her best customer services voice. “Welcome to Wayne Enterprises. What can I do for you today?”

Adrien tilted his head causing his multiple earrings and ear cuff to let out a chime as he spoke. “I’m Adrien Agreste of Eternity Trinkets, I’m here to see Mr Bruce Wayne about a consultation.” 

The receptionist fumbled a little as he handed over his business card from inside his coat. He smiled encouragingly as she managed to gather herself with a mumbled apology and checked the computer for Mr B. Wayne’s appointments. She smiled kindly as she turned back to him and got out the visitor book and pass. “If you can sign here please. Then you can take the pass to the elevator up to Mr Waynes office and talk to the receptionist there. Miss Gracie will then let Mr Wayne know that you are here.”

“Thank you very much Miss…” He squinted up from the visitors book to see her name tag seeing that she was a trainee. “Abigail.” 

He turned the book to her and picked up the pass in one smooth action and smiled to try and ease her nervousness. Abigail seemed to stutter for a moment before berating herself, breathed and spoke calmly. “Thank you. Hope you have a nice day Mr Agreste and good luck.” 

He chuckled as he slipped the pass over his neck to join his dog tags. “Any particular reason for the luck?”

She bit her lip before leaning closer to the counter causing Adrien to do the same. “Mr Wayne’s son, Damien, is in with him today. He’s not the most warm welcoming.” 

“Ah, so I need a lot of luck to deal with thee Ice Prince.” He snickered at the panicked look he received and waved it away with his many ringed hand. “I’ve got enough sunshine bottled up for the whole building, I’ll be fine. By the way you did really well with this interaction, Have a good day and good luck to you Abigail.”

He left with a gigawatt smile and a wave and made his way towards the elevators with his suitcase of trinkets. Not missing that Abigail was getting cheered on by the male receptionist beside her. She smiled feeling encouraged that the day wasn’t going to be so bad after that encounter. 

Once Adrien swiped his card and got onto the elevator that went directly to Mr Wayne’s office. He chilled against the mirror feeling happy to have brightened someone's day in the depressive city. He welcomed the change from Paris however as the city of love was relearning how to love itself once again. His father’s reign as Hawkmoth certainly did a number on its citizens, but he believed they would heal, he himself was slowly healing too. 

Ding. 

Checking he had his suitcase he exited and made quick work with Miss Gracie notifying Mr Bruce Wayne that he was there. Before he got the chance to sit down he was coldly welcomed into the office by Damien himself. Adrien rethought his bottle of sunshine, he might need at least two more. 

He was greeted by the sight of Selina Kyle draped across the glass table, similar to a cat seeking attention and stopping work from happening. Bruce Wayne seemed unfazed but there was a slight disapproval if the downturn of his lip was of any indication. Damien -tted beside him. “Your ring consultation is here father.” 

Bruce blinked before looking up to see the young Agreste struggling to keep a smile from their face but had an eyebrow quirked. Bruce cleared his throat as he gave a pointed look towards his fiance who huffed in response before getting up to sit elegantly on the table. Shaking his head Bruce put on his billionaire face. “Welcome Mr Agreste, hope you didn’t have too much difficulty finding the place in this weather?”

“Please, Adrien will do just fine.” Adrien spoke pleasantly as he walked forward and offered his hand to Bruce and Selina who both shook it with different intensity of grip. “Wasn’t too difficult, thankfully. Just had to wade through the sea of people that decided it was a good time to lunch.” 

“Not too much hassle then and call me Bruce if we are not going by last names.” Bruce glanced at the table then at where his son was sitting at the sofa area. He gestured to Selina and Adrien towards the more comfier of the two options. “How about relaxing at the sofas with my son while we go over the ring discussions shall we?” 

“Lead the way.” Adrien smiled and made a quick introduction to Selina as they walked towards the sofas. “I have brought a selection with me, I figured would suit you and the lady of your refined tastes, however can offer inspiration towards something of your own if you don’t have an inclination already.” 

“That’s very sweet of you.” Selina purred as she spoke. “I’ve seen many jewels and rings that I have taken a liking to. Your’s are very sought after. I just had to have you design the wedding rings for us.”

He smiled charmed as they settled down in the sitting area. “I’m guessing it was yourself that managed to get my details. Can I ask whom from?”

“MDC. Such a lovely young woman, she’s designing all the main parties dresses and suits.” Selina curled her legs up underneath herself as she leaned against the back of the sofa. “She happily gave me your details after I had told her how much I wanted to get your elusive trinkets.”

“I’ll have to thank her for the opportunity.” He beamed as he went about settling his ring merchandise on top of the low table for the married couple to be. He quickly spotted Selina's eyes had spotted his cat line of rings. He had been very proud of that collection when he got Plagg’s approval. “May I see your engagement ring? Then I can make some suggestions on what could match?” 

Selina was quick to get the ring off her finger so she could just as quickly snatch up some of the cat rings to look at more closely. Adrien held back a laugh at Bruce’s disgruntled look at having the engagement just tossed aside so easily. 

He took out his phone to take some reference photos for later. He glanced at his clients as they chatted amongst themselves with grunted responses from Damien when he was asked his opinion. Knowing he wasn’t being looked at he took out his eye glass to take a closer look with a frown. Something wasn’t right with it but he didn’t have the proper tools to check what it was. He would need to find a way to take the ring back to his studio to check. 

“Owh these are just delightful, i could just steal them all!” Selina clapped excitedly as she placed some rings in her small pile of all the ones she liked, though small it was still larger than the pile that Bruce had set aside for himself. 

“Rather you don’t but thank you for the compliment.” He laughed politely as he handed back the ring. “If you take notes on what you like about the rings you picked I can do a rough sketch combining the ideas for you.”

Whilst the two lovers looked over the various rings and made notes on what they liked and didn’t. Adrien took the time to look at his seat companion who had been studying him the whole time he was there from over the magazine he was fake reading. Adrien raised a brow as he turned towards him as he ran his tongue over his teeth. “Something on my face?”

Damien’s eyes narrowed slightly and flipped a page to keep up the act. “Other than the amount of metal on your ears. No.”

Adrien snorted and tried to cover it up with a cough but it didn’t seem believable to either of them. “Well that’s a relief… Penny for your thoughts?”

“Worth more than a penny and certainly something you can’t afford.” Damien turned his head just a little to glance at the blonde.

“Well~, don't you have a ego.” Adrien snickered at the look of disbelief on the young Wayne’s face though it was quickly covered up with a look of disinterest. He took the moment to study the others face for a bit longer before tilting his head in question. “May I use your head for a moment?”

“Excuse me?” Damien furrowed his eyebrows at the question.

Adrien quickly got out a medium sized box from his suitcase and opened it up to reveal an intricate elven diadem. Gently he removed it from the box and it revealed more chains with delicate jewels that gave it a frosty look. He showed it more towards Damien and chuckled nervously. “May I test this on you? I have had difficulty figuring out who to model it on.” 

Damien felt a bit disgruntled but caught a quick look from his father that meant that he was to agree with it. He gave a stiff nod and was immediately dazzled by a smile that had him almost blinded. 

Adrien grinned brightly and got up from the sofa to kneel in front of the young Wayne. He lifted the elven diadem enough for Damien to move his head underneath. Carefully he lowered it, with the same care he lightly adjusted Damien’s hair and moved the jeweled chains around his ears. 

The young Wayne had closed his eyes at the light touches of his hair and skin. It sent tingles all over his head and down his spine. The feelings caught him off guard as it was something that he hadn’t experienced before. Specially when he had opened his eyes and was looking at the pure concentration on the jewlers face at making sure everything was in its place. 

Adrien let out a breathless “Gorgeous.” as he took in the whole look. 

“Well considering your high praise I would hope so.” 

Adrien smiled gently as he chuckled “I was meaning you.”

He let out an unexpected choked noise which drew the attention of His father and soon to be step-mother. 

“Everything alright son?” Bruce glanced at the diadem and at his sons flustered face. “It’s very befitting of your media nickname.” 

Selina covered her giggle with a well manicured hand. “Very princely. It suits.” 

Damien narrowed his eyes and nearly snarled at his parental figures before he focused back on Adrien’s hands. “What are you doing?”

“I was going to take it off since you started to look uncomfortable.” He paused before adding on cheekily. “But you can keep it on if you like... your highness.”

If Damien didn’t have a fine control over his emotions he would be red as a tomato. however he didn’t have a big expenerince on being teased by a man out with his family or Jon. So his complexion darkened just enough for the people in the room to notice it. 

Adrien rubbed a finger over his own cheek sheepishly as he realised he teased a non friend. “Sorry for making you uncomfortable.”

Before Damien could reply that he wasn’t, only a bit unnerved by the new experience, Adrien was already taking the Diadem from his head and was placing it back into its box. 

Selina took pity on her to be step-son. Held up the paper that held their preferences on what they would like the rings to be. “I look forward to the mock up designs.”

Adrien glanced at the paper and gave her a charming smile. “I could do a quick one the now if you like?” 

“Sadly I have to leave for a date with the girls.” She slid her hands down her skirt to smooth it out as she stood. “However I would like to ask you a favor?”

“If it is within my abilities then sure?”

“I would like to take one of your rings to show the girls?” She asked hopeful otherwise she planned on swiping it regardless then beg forgiveness afterwards.

Adrien pursed his lips before grinning at the opportunity. “How about a trade? Ring for a ring.”

Selina didn’t even think twice before she stuck her hand out for a shake “Deal!” 

Adrien laughed outright as Bruce jaw dropped at his engagement ring being so easily exchanged for another. Selina was quick to take one of the more intricate cat rings that had a diamond placed in the buds of flowers and the cat's eye. “Nice choice.” 

“Thanks kitten. Take care of mine and the boys!” She gave quick cheek kisses to Bruce and Damien and disappeared with a skip in her step. 

“I don’t know what just happened.” Bruce mused a bit upset about the situation.

“Think it was her way of saying you picked the wrong ring father.” Damien smirked at the misfortune of his father's choices.

Adrien chewed his lip as he thought over his words. “Did it take you awhile to pick out the ring?”

“Yes… went to several stores to make sure. She seemed quite happy about it when I proposed.” Bruce raised his eyebrow. “Why? Something wrong with the ring?” 

“Hate to tell you this but there’s a strong possibility that this ring is fake, she might have known if she had a keen eye for jewels as she says she has and she may have wanted to spare your feelings. ”

“Doesn’t sound like her… but then again she might have heard me and Dick talking it over and how long it was taking me to find the perfect one.” Bruce muttered unhappily about the situation. “How do you know that there's a possibility?”

“I've been called on a couple of cases involving jewelry to check if they are real or not. This ring from what i can see so far has the markings of one of the necklaces from a previous case where it was fake.” He twirled the ring around to show the Waynes the marking in the band and the cut of the diamonds. “There seems to be a spike, especially in the Gotham area, for fake jewelry. From research before coming here, your son Richard is a police officer isn’t he?”

“Dick is, yes” Bruce nodded.

“I can give you the case numbers for him to check if you like and he could open a new one for you if you are happy enough to let me check the ring over to make sure?”

“Better safe than sorry.. Just a pain after spending that amount of money” Bruce exhaled a long sigh. “They had spun a wonderful tale about it too.”

“Love is precious and I can see that you care for Selina very much.” Adrien smiled as he thought of the love he had for his friends and what he would for them. “She seemed very taken by the ring she took with her. I don’t mind if she keeps it.”

“Truly?” Bruce seemed surprised as well as Damien did. “How mu-”

“No cost.” He laughed it off with a wave. Genuinely happy about being able to help. “Knowing she’ll cherish it, makes it worthwhile, but if you feel like you must then I’ll take an I.O.U?”

“Anything for her happiness, thank you again.” 

Adrien shrugs with an even bigger smile on his face. “Could I get Richard's number? So can contact him about the case and what he may need to know for future reference.” 

“Just give me a moment and I get it for you.” Bruce went over to his desk to search for one of his many cards and write down details.

Adiren turned to see Damien staring at him again. He dismissed it as he discreetly wrote a note on top of the diadem box that was left on the table. He turned and smirked as Damien was still looking at his face and not at what he was doing. He teased “Is something on my face again?”

My lips soon. Damien blinked then scowled. “No.”

Adrien tilted his head in such a way that it reminded him of a cat thinking about pouncing on their prey. The jewelers Cheshire grin that slowly appeared didn’t help. “You want there to be?”

Damien made an undignified noise at the back of his throat and scowled at the wall in order to look away from him. He really~ didn’t like how he was around this sunshine person. He wasn’t like this around Jon. Who was owh so very sunny himself. It left him so confused. 

Adrien held back a groan as he realised what he did again. Damien just reminded him a bit like ladybug and how he would tease just to get a rise out of her and such. He held up a hand in order to apologise for the slip of the tongue but was interrupted by Bruce coming back over to hand over a card with a couple of numbers on it. Startled “Owh! Thank you” 

“Not at all. Thank you for realising the mistake I made and being able to correct it.” Bruce clapped the younger boy on the back as he guided him away from his son and to the door. “I look forward to seeing your work in future!”

Suitcase in hand Adrien shook Bruce’s hand and waved a goodbye to Damien. “It was a pleasure. Hope the rest of your day goes by with relevant ease.”

“Same to you as well, Goodbye Adrien.” Bruce smiled but dropped it once the door was closed and turned to face his son. The cheerful-eccentric-playboy personality nowhere to be seen. Fatherly concern/confusion was in its place instead. “Everything okay Damien?”

“I…” Damien scowled as he found that he was having difficulty expressing words on how he felt. “I don’t know.” 

Bruce tilted his head a small amount never seeing his son so flustered before over someone else's presence. At least the Agreste boy seemed to have apologised whenever he thought he made Damien uncomfortable. “Was it the flirting?”

“It was… unexpected.” He folded his arms over his chest and tried to calm himself down as he thought. “I didn’t mind?”

“Well that is new.” Bruce thought back over all the other times that his son had been flirted with at galas and other events. Everyone, no matter the gender, that tried was met with a polite decline or an outright cold refusal if they didn’t take a hint. “Do you wish to explore the feeling? From what MDC has said of the boy and the impression he’s given me, you could do worse than Adrien.” 

Damien glared for a moment or two before walking over to the table. Apparently a box had been left behind and a sticky note left on top of it. Picking it up he smirked. “Possibly.”

The note: This is a down payment for some of those thoughts of yours. -A

Pocketing the note in his trouser pocket he picked up the lid to see that the Diadem had been left. “A strong possibility.” 

Meanwhile a frantic Adrien was trying hard to find a safe space in order to teleport back to his rented studio and sighed with relief once he settled on his sofa. Then the panic feeling settled back in when he realised what he did. He was tripping over himself to get his phone from his back pocket to call Marinette. 

“Haven’t seen you this anxious since ladybug kid.” Plagg cackled then groaned remembering the past. “I will not deal with the love sickness again!” 

Plagg zipped away rather quickly to seek comfort with his beloved cheese as Kalkki delicately ate at her sugarcubes. “I approve, the boys famous!” 

Ignoring the kwamis little discussion over his lovelack or the lack of thereof. Adrien kept mumbling under his breath for Mari to pick up. “Come on~”

“...Hello” Marinette yawned into the phone. 

“Mari! Thank go-d I need your help!” Adrien shrieked causing her to wince, not that he noticed. “IhadunitentionallyflirtingwithDamianahhh”

“...Try again”

“IhadunintentionallyflirtingwithDamian”

“Once more”

He took a breath. “I had… unintentionally… flirted with Damian.” 

Marinette took a moment before she snorted and burst out laughing. “The cat strikes again!”

“Mari! I didn’t mean too!” He whined as he shoved a pillow into his face and screamed into it. He could still hear her laughing as he mumbled. “He reminded me of you as ladybug.”

“So you have a type. Well a personality type at least with Dark hair and could stab you with a sword. I hope you're not going to be putting him on a pedestal anytime soon.” 

“I don’t think.. So?” Adrien shifted unsure as it had been a long time since he had a crush on Marinette, Kagami and then they out blue one on Luka. That had been an experience. “What do I do~”

“Well first off I suggest you have a calming session with Wayzz and Nooroo and then let yourself imagine. Imagine the potential love, the fights, the hurt and after all that ask yourself. Do you want to try for that potential future?” 

He took a breath letting the calmness of his friend's voice wash over him and smiled. “Thank you. Is that what you did when you weren’t sure about starting with Jason?”

“More or less.” Marinette sighed “Duusu helped me sort out my emotions and went from there.”

“Well.. I tell you how it goes? I’ll let you get back to midday nap.”

“Mmm i’m fine~ Jason going over later anyways to discuss a leather jacket over take-out might as well get started on some basic designs for it at least.” She yawned and rattled through her cupboards from what he could hear. “Just meditate and see where it leads you. If that doesn’t work out then ask Chloe. No doubt she’ll set you straight.”

“Yeah~ no” They both laughed and said their goodbyes. 

He sighed and leant his head back to relax. twenty minutes later Adrien didn’t really move. He just stared at the ceiling in a daze so much so the two free wandering Kwami’s were starting to worry. 

Bizz bizz.

He startled at the feeling of his phone vibrating in his hand and looked at it confused. Unlocking the phone with his face recognition, his confusion turned to joy as he looked over the message he received from an unknown number.

Received Text: I received your number from Father. I was hoping to discuss commissioning you for something that could possibly match the intricate diadem that you created. Let me know if you wish to discuss it over dinner tomorrow at 8 if possible. Damien.

Adrien smiled softly down at his phone. 

Sent message: Would love too! I know of a quaint restaurant that could work. I’ll pick you up in front of Wayne Enterprises at 7:45 if that’s okay with you?

Received text: That’s acceptable. I’ll see you then.

He jumped for joy then. Punching the air with so much gusto that he ended up falling into a heap between his coffee table and sofa that it startled the two kwamis from their snacks. He let out a whine for help.

They didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this please?   
> I do have idea on how to expand this put would like to know if people would like to read it since there is hardly any Adrien/Damien stories from what I have seen. 
> 
> Idea examples: see the jewerly case concluded. Hostage where Adrien plays knight to Damien. New years gala masquarade of Damien dressed up in the Diadem as the elven ice prince. 
> 
> let me know please pretty please! also suggestions welcome!


End file.
